


Belated Birthday Ficlet

by hecklin11



Series: Charmie Ficlets [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: This is unbetaed. Sorry.This was first posted in my Tumblr.





	Belated Birthday Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Sorry.  
> This was first posted in my Tumblr.

Armie glanced at his wrist watch. It was already 11:30 pm, thirty more minutes and his birthday would be over. There had been a lot of festivities for his birthday and yet something was still missing. Don’t get him wrong, he was grateful for all the birthday wishes and efforts but at his age, he just wanted a quiet birthday. His friends had been telling him that he was not too old for parties but honestly, he didn’t want that noise for now.

He turned on the radio of his car. He had been driving aimlessly for already an hour and the silence was making him think about things he shouldn’t be thinking.

 _Don’t throw it all away our love, our love, don’t throw it all away our love_. The melodic voice of the Bee Gees floated immediately from the speaker and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Even the radio was feeling the melancholy.

He slowed down as he approached a turn. He then suddenly realized that he had driven towards his favorite park. New York was a busy place and he sometimes longed for solitude. He had found it in this small park one mile from his hotel.

He pulled his car to a stop, stepped out then walked slowly towards one of the park benches and sat down.

He took out his phone from his pocket. Still no message from that one person who would make his birthday complete. He tried not to feel disappointed. He knew that Timmy was busy with work. He was not going to hold it against him.

 _But he was already done filming, he has time now_ , a treacherous thought in his head said. He shook his head, he would not deal with that negativity.

He decided to check his IG which was a wrong move because there was a post of a screenshot of Timmy’s birthday tweet last year. He sighed deeply as he turned off his phone.

He leaned on the bench and started to reminisce. He remembered one of his happiest birthdays. He was ten. His parents had asked him what he wanted for his birthday. He asked for a dog. At that time, his parents had been opposed to having pets and they thought that he wasn’t old enough for responsibilities. He still asked for it despite knowing that it was a long shot. Morning of his birthday, he had been woken up by an energetic Labrador puppy. It had been one of his best birthdays and he could still remember how happy he was at that time. It was a birthday dream come true.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a twig cracked.

“Niki told me you’d be here. You’re so predictable.”

Armie looked up and smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. Timmy just emerged from a bush, wearing a party hat and carrying a balloon with his left hand, the other had a cupcake with a birthday candle. He looked ridiculous but still beautiful. Armie quickly stood up and walked towards Timmy.

“I thought you forgot.“

Timmy rolled his eyes playfully as he stepped forward. "Happy birthday,” he whispered in a sweet voice. Armie had a hard time breathing.

Armie took the cupcake then led Timmy towards the bench. They both sat down.

Timmy leaned his head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Armie turned towards Timmy, burying his nose on Timmy’s hair and just savouring the quietness surrounding them. He loved that they didn’t have to say things to convey what they felt whenever they were around each other.

Armie closed his eyes. He was ten again, feeling the same fulfilling happiness of that morning.


End file.
